


A moment in time

by LilJiji



Series: Domestic singers [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: They always felt music in the same way and it’s like time stops when they sing together.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Domestic singers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> I am adding another little fic to this series since I enjoy writing them alot.

Their new house is finally almost done decorating.

And Minho put fairy lights everywhere – Chan insists Dori will take them down or play with them – and a big cat tree that still needs to be assembled in their living room.

Chan loves how happy having an intimate space for themselves makes Minho be. He radiates pure love. Honestly Chan always feels at home with him, and their four pets.

They wanted a little house for all of them, Minho’s cats and Chan’s dog and since their pets get on surprisingly well with one another, they decided a little apartment won’t be bad. Minho likes decorating, likes taking care of things and Chan is glad to have someone so organized as a partner. The way Chan would do everything for him, he’ll love to live forever to make Minho happy.

They met in college and became very fond of each other, later going from roommates to what Minho jokingly calls _soulmates_. It makes Chan almost cry every time Minho calls him that. Minho is the sweetest person he knows, and he loves to share the life with him.

Now they have a place all for themselves, a safe space to come back to and wait for one another coming back from work, a place to give love and to feel in love.

Chan’s new job though may be a little stressful these days, and with the whole changing-flats-and-redecorating-everything he feels a little out of tune. He really can’t bear the new shift at work as easily as he planned to initially. Thank god Minho is always there with him and he manages it better than him.

Their long relationship is escalating to the point of being one step away from marriage, and honestly, Chan can’t wait to put a ring on Minho’s finger. It’s not going to happen anytime soon since they both need to work a lot more and be more stable, but the idea is there. It’s not even that requested to feel better or anything, Minho’s been acting like they are married for a while now anyway and Chan loves it. Married or not, they are _soulmates_ and nothing changes their feelings and strong relationship. Truth is also, they’ve never really fought, they are on the same page usually and know each other’s boundaries.

“Channie, you ok?”

And… he zoned out for a moment.

The light in the apartment makes everything magical, and the cats are finally sleeping after a long day and Berry is still to find a place to take a nap.

And he unfocused for a while.

He finally can relax a little, now that everything is almost in its place.

“Sorry,” Chan starts, one hand placed on Minho’s shoulder to pull him closer on the floor, “I was thinking about what else we need to do.”

“Liar.” Minho doesn’t hesitate to see through him and kisses his nose tenderly. Chan would never grow tired of that way Minho has to kiss him featherlike.

“Right…”

“You lost yourself thinking about us, you always do when we come here, now it’s our home.” Minho trails out, happily scooping closer, with his back adhering Chan’s chest.

Chan sighs, failing to hide his thoughts.

“I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Channie.”

They stay on the floor for a while, taking in the things they still have to do to call it a day finally. Tomorrow they both have to go back to work and it honestly pains Chan more than he cares to show. He doesn’t want to worry Minho – he’ll end up telling him what happens later anyways– and he doesn’t really need to know now. It’s just a stressful time, he needs a break, because this didn’t feel like one. Not that he blames it on Minho for wanting to move in earlier. If he would have had to move while going to work… _nah_ , he doesn’t even want to think about it.

Half a day is gone, they had lunch on the way there, had to calm down the cats and Berry and now he wants to take a long nap and not wake up till the day after tomorrow.

But they are ok, for real. Maybe a little tired, and Minho looks like that more than him, since he took the whole situation mostly in his hands.

“I think we can try to assemble the tree and maybe finish the bedroom, at least so we can sleep in there better.” Minho says breaking the silence.

“I need to take Berry’s _bed_.” Chan adds.

Minho giggles, Chan always calls that big cushion his bed, Berry adores it and it’s the only one he didn’t destroy yet. He nods, his long hair moving all over the place, he can’t wait to cut that out as well, Chan likes it though so he will probably keep it like that a little more.

Chan reaches for his hand, holds it in his and squeezes a little before slowly getting up and lifting Minho as well, then kissing him on the lips when they are both standing.

“We also have that big pile of books to arrange on the library,” Chan points at them and Minho sighs loudly, “I will help, don’t make that face.”

“My love, please, if you ever see me buy books remind me of this moment.”

“Will not do that, you love books.”

That is worth a long kiss on the lips from his boyfriend but Chan really says the truth, he loves how much Minho’s face lightens when they pass a library and he loves coming home to see him reading. He loves a lot of little details of his partner, everything about him is so sweet and cute. Every single thing they do together it’s like it stops time. Suddenly they are ok, nothing else to do then breathe in the same space, share air and love.

They stop before starting to put together that big tree for their cats to play with Berry since the puppy is waiting for a place to sleep comfortable so Chan has to first give him attention and then bring him his favorite cushion.

Only when all their pets are sleeping that the two start doing what they have to, starting from the cat tree and then finally after almost an hour, taking all the books from the box as well.

Minho has indeed many of them, almost all being thriller and some dark academia. Chan is glad he had time last week to organize his vinyl collection because at least the living room looks a little cleaner without all his boxes around.

They’ll have to put up some paintings on the wall all around the house as well, but maybe he’ll manage to do it later.

Now, going back to Minho’s tiny details Chan adores, there is one in particular, that makes Chan love him so much: singing. It’s more humming some days, but these days he lets out energy like this, singing and dancing around more. Chan adores it so much, to hear him sing to some old songs and sing with him.

And this is what he is doing now. Old songs only him listens to more, jazz, love sappy songs – Chan wants to make a playlist for their wedding already – and blues.

It feels home like this, maybe they still need to put everything in place to call it done and eventually invite their friends in, but it feels enough like this for now; Minho singing, getting his books out the box and sitting next to him, opening the volumes to show Chan the flower petals he put there, mostly from the bouquets he used to give him after every date. Chan is tempted to sing with him, but for now he listens and looks at Minho being all cute, reaching notes, singing them again, making frustrated faces when he can’t get them well and blowing him kisses. It stops all the things his head is anxious about, time stops flowing and they are there, in the most beautiful present of all.

Chan’s memories come back like a train.

The first time he heard him sing, their first date, the first time they kissed, their first time and how Minho sang in all those situations–

“Baby, thinking about me again?”

Minho interrupts his stream of thoughts again, but this time Chan just takes his hand and kisses it, smiling. Minho leans in to kiss him properly.

“I love you.” Chan says on his lips.

“Me too, baby,” Minho whispers between kisses, mostly soft tiny pecks now, “let’s put these on the shelf, finish the bedroom and cuddle till dinner, ok my love?”

Chan nods, helping him with the books and then, when everything is done, they also move the cats on the tree. Dori is still not so in love with it, but slowly is warming to the idea of sleeping there.

Berry is asleep so they can finally go to their room and try to first put some new silky sheets on and take the rest of the chaos in their hands. Luckily there’s only some paintings to put on and Chan starts doing it while humming the songs Minho sang before.

His boyfriend smiles big at that, kissing his cheek and singing with him softly while organizing the little sculptures and the shells on the nightstand.

“I have to put up some more in the living room I think…” Chan says after putting the last painting on the wall.

“I will pin them tomorrow, before going to work, I start late so it’s ok,” Minho comes behind him and kisses his cheek, taking his hand in his now, “let’s cuddle, maybe we can order food tonight, I crave pizza.”

Minho turns in his hug and lifts him up, “love you so much.”

“Me too, my love.” Minho kisses his lips and they both go on the bed, Minho mostly jumping on it.

Chan adores him.

Loves to live with him, he can’t wait to see him more and more and kiss him every morning in their bed, in their room, in _their_ house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed. If so, don't forget to leave kudos and comment.


End file.
